Parenting
by Yileen
Summary: Short and sweet accounts of Gaara and his Nephew.
1. Lost

Lost

Gaara couldn't do it. There were too many options, everything looked the same, and everything had five star reviews. He didn't realize just how under educated he was on the subject. He wondered if Kankuro was just as lost as him. For a minute, Gaara wondered what emotions Shikamaru was going through. He didn't know what to get.

"Do you need some help?"

Gaara looked down at the sales woman, a smile on her face.

"Yes. Please."

"Sure! What is it you are looking for?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well, help me help you."

"Okay."

"Who is it for?"

"My Sister. No, her son. Um, both? He isn't born yet….I'm going to see her in Konoha soon."

"Okay, no problem.", the sales woman smiles. "Does she need a crib? We have a few that are on sale now, with a changing table included for a really good deal. What theme are you thinking? Or would you prefer to get her something like a Diaper Pail? Or maybe just some outfits? Does she have a sling? Or maybe are you thinking about a Swing? What about a diapers, you can never have too many diapers."

"I'm not sure."

"Okay, no problem. How about I let you look around and if you have any questions let me know."

"Okay."

As she walked away Gaara turned and walked out of the store.

"What did you get Temari?"

"Diapers."

Gaara looked at his Brother and made a note to not get diapers.

"What did you get her?"

"Nothing."

"What?! I thought you went today to pick something out."

"I did."

"And what happened?"

"I didn't know what to get…."

"We leave in a few days, you have to get something."

"What should I get?"

"I don't know. Maybe Diapers?"

Gaara really couldn't do this, it was just as intimidating today as it was yesterday. There were just too many colors and sounds and options. He looked down and asked what he should get.

"Well, you can always get her diapers.", Matsuri says.

"What did you get her?"

"Diapers. And a few outfits, just basic onesies."

"I don't know what to get."

"It's okay. We'll look together."

"Okay."

They walked the entire store, covering from Diaper bags to baby clothing. Gaara was still lost, he didn't know what to get before setting on Diapers. Cutting through bedding he thought a blanket would be nice, and grabbed a blue blanket with stars and a sleeping moon. He liked it, it was the softest one there. Standing in line for check out Matsuri tugs his arm and points to a section of the store.

"What about a stuffed animal?"

Looking at them all Gaara felt a little overwhelmed again. Lambs, Horses, Elephants, Rabbits, Foxes, Cats, Dogs, Birds; so many options. But only one caught his eye, a brown teddy bear. It reminded him of the one he had as a child.

Gaara grabbed it.

-0-0-0-0-0-

I always give people diapers for a baby shower. If you have never had a baby let me tell you: you will go through diapers like crazy for the first month or two. I never buy clothes just because I don't like people buying me clothes, what they think is cute I would never wear. And I never have enough money to buy someone something expensive like a Diaper Genie or Crib.


	2. Serious

Serious

He sets out to Konoha, it will be a long four day journey. But with all his anxiety it feels longer, but not long enough. He's anxious, he wants to see his sister. Kankuro had gone to see her earlier, he said her stomach was already big. Gaara wanted to go sooner to see her, but he has been busy lately; and a small bit of him didn't want to go.

He wasn't sure why.

He doesn't want to see her, the thought of seeing her in such a way makes him uneasy. He doesn't know why.

It's the three of them. Kankuro, Gaara, and Matsuri. He's thankful she came, somehow he feels a little better about anything when she is around.

When they reach Konoha and Temari, Gaara is shocked. Even Kankuro is shocked. Her belly is swollen huge and she can barely walk. That's when Gaara realizes; he's never seen a pregnant woman before. Then he realizes something else; he has never seen a baby before….never held a newborn.

Just when he thinks he can't catch his breath Maturi hold onto his hand, she squeezes just a little. It's enough. It's calming enough for him to breath in, hold onto her just a little too, and smile as he walks behind Kankuro to see his sister.

"Gaara!", Temari smiles. "I'm glad you could finally come. And you as well, Maturi. How was the trip?"

"Fine."

"Good. How is Suna?"

"Good."

"Okay. How are you?"

"Okay."

"Fine. And how long are you going to stay? I know you are busy and have serious business to get back to."

"Having a baby is serious business."

Temari looks at him, smiling, then laughs. She agrees with him and throws her arms out and up for a hug. Gaara opens his arms and hugs her, as best he can despite her awkward belly. And then he feels it, something strange, knocking against him.

"Oh, look at that, he's kicking."

Gaara steps back and looks at her stomach. She grabs a hold of his hand and places it ontop of her belly's bump. It's so strange, the feeling, and he isn't sure what to make of it. But he can't help but smile and look at her. Her smile widens and her eyes close as she laughs.

They both agree it is a neat feeling before she turns to Maturi.

"What?"

"Can you wait before Maturi's belly gets this big?"

-0-0-0-0-0-

So, honestly I really only like Gaara and Hinata paired up. But sometimes I get sick of it, since I am working on another fic now with the two paired up. I don't not like Matsuri, but I don't like her that much either. But I think she and Gaara are cute.


	3. Secret

Secret

He's been thinking about it, what Temari said….about Matsuri.

What they have is something different, not entirely unusual. But still out of the norm.

He didn't know there was anything there until Kankuro explained the difference. It was hazy for awhile, but now Gaara understands. He was never sure about Matsuri. His Brother told him what to look for, if she batted her eye lashes when they spoke, or if she asked if he had noticed something about her appearance, or if her face got red when they spoke.

None of the signs were there. It took a long while before feeling were made known. And Matsuri was the one to ask him. He liked it, he did, she knew what had to be done and he didn't mind. After all he was the one who was able to make the first move and kiss her.

It's only the two of them, Kankuro is asleep and they sit by the fire. He wants to ask her, what does she think of babies; he has heard that childbirth is more painful than anything-and he knows it can be deadly….

"Such high risks, why do woman do it?"

"Because.", Matsuri smiles. "It's something amazing."

"But there are so many risks…."

"Yeah, but there is no reward without risk."

Gaara doesn't know what to say. He still doesn't understand. How woman think, he just doesn't understand it.

"Do woman and men think differently?"

"Maybe. Are you asking because of Temari being pregnant?"

"What do you think about babies?"

"I think they are the most wonderful."

"Oh."

Matsuri can't help but laugh. Secretly, she is enjoying this. He isn't struggling, but he isn't enjoying the conversation. She can tell. His eyes are staring into the fire, he's so focused on the question. She can guess how his mind is going a mile a minute.

"What do you think of babies? About Temari, having a baby inside her?"

"Serious, it's all so serious. I don't know about babies…."

"Are you worried?"

"Yes. What if he doesn't like me?"

"Is that the secret you have been keeping to yourself? Why wouldn't he like you?"

"I don't….I don't know how to hold a baby. I don't know anything about babies."

"We will practice."

-0-0-0-0-0-

I think being pregnant is one of the most amazing things in the world. There are just no way to explain it.


	4. Experience

Experience

No experience, he had no experience when it came to babies. Human contact in general he has little experience at. He see's children playing but he still doesn't understand. So when he finds out Temari is pregnant he has to ask Kankuro what that means-why Kankuro's jaw dropped to the floor?

After learning what it means, that soon there will be a baby in their family….Gaara decides he needs to do research. With what little spare time he does have to himself he stays up, reading parenting books. He had no idea, how to care for a baby.

Feedings every three hours, diaper changes, bathes, toys; no food until six months. Sleeping, playing with an infant, and everything in between. He also read about how a woman's body changes when she becomes pregnant. Her feet swell up, her organs get squashed around, she will get irritable and she will become sad for no reason. He barely cracked the surface when he came to the part about labor.

So when it came time, the news reaching Suna, that Temari was in labor Gaara's heart must have stopped. He had already made a plan; when the news came Kankuro, Matsuri, and himself would leave-their bags already packed. Baki would watch Suna for a few days.

Five days later they entered the gates to Konoha. Matsuri and Kankuro smiling and babbling the entire way, Gaara knew he was being quiet, but he couldn't help it. He didn't know what to think, he was so nervous he didn't know what emotion he should deal with first.

Fear, that was the biggest thing he was feeling.

Gaara doesn't know how to hold a baby. He read all about it, support their butt and head-but that's easier said than done. As much as he practiced with a sack of rice somehow Gaara thinks it's just not the same as a real baby. And that's not all he's worried about, what if this baby cries when he holding him? What if he spits up on him? What if there is a blowout?

Gaara is a mixture of amazement and shock when the three of them show up to the Nara household. Temari doesn't look like a woman who has been through the most painful experience. In fact, he has seen her must worst after battle.

The way everyone holds the baby, passing him around; Gaara is shocked. When Kankuro steps forward, his arms out, a smile on his face like he has never seen. This look makes Gaara just a little jealous. He wants to have as much confidence.

Matsuri steps up, his nephew now in her arms. Gaara realizes he's still standing at the door.

"What is his name?", Matsuri asks. "He's just adorable."

"Shikadai."

"Hi there, Little Guy.", Kankuro smiles down, him and Matsuri smiling looking.

"Gaara.", Temari smiles-Gaara stiffens just the tiniest bit.. "Aren't you going to hold him?"

"….Yes…."

Fear, that is the feeling that has just swallowed Gaara. Matsuri walks over to him, the walk seems like it's so long; so far away even though it's less than ten feet. He can't hear anything besides his heart beating in his ears, his stomach dropping to the floor-his head feels like a balloon.

And then Matsuri is standing in front of him, a bundle in her arms.

"It's okay.", Matsuri whispears.

"Don't be afraid, Gaara.", Temari smiles.

"Go on, Gaara.", Kankuro says walking next to him. "Like this."

Kankuro folds his arms at the wrist, his left elbow popped out. Gaara looks and copies. And before he feels he is ready Matsuri holds her arms out and plops his newborn nephew in his arms. He stirs just a bit, but he stays asleep. So tiny, such a tiny little human in his arms. Gaara looks up, everyone is all smiles.

And so is Gaara. His nephew makes him smile.

"Hello, Shikadai.", Gaara whispers. "I'm your Uncle. Gaara."

-0-0-0-0-0-

I think it's a general rule to wait until six months, but my baby started rice cereal at four months. It just depends on the baby, really, no right or wrong.

I also want to say thanks for all of those who have viewed and followed this story. And thank you for reviewing, pinksakura271.


	5. New

New

Everything was new to his Nephew.

Gaara could relate to that.

Things that Gaara did everyday; sitting up, talking, eating, even walking.

When Temari comes for a visit, Shikadai is only five months old. But already he has doubled in size. He can hold his head up now. He is alert, his eyes darting around. His hands are stretched out, ready, grabbing anything that enters his reach. He cries less now and instead he laughs and squeals. And he smiles now, so big. Gaara has never seen a smile that big.

Gaara is happy that they are staying for two months.

He has missed a lot. But not everything, Temari assures him.

"There is still sitting up, standing and learning to walk.", Temari tells him. "And solid foods, and talking, and so much more."

"And this is his first trip to Suna.", Matsuri smiles at him that night. "You are here for this."

Gaara spends all day with his nephew. He is there before his nephew wakes up. Temari can't help but laugh.

"Are you sure, Gaara?", she askes.

"Yes.", he tells her cool on the outside and jumbled on the inside. "I can do it. What is his schedule?"

He does everything he is told. He wakes his Shikadai up and gives him his bottle. Then he sits him down and plays with him, the best he can. In actuality Shikadai is sitting and Gaara is staring. For half an hour the infant sits and talks to himself, coos to himself, and laughs to himself. Every now and then he shouts out lips pursed together and eyebrows narrowed.

Each time Gaara reacts, getting to his nephew as quickly as possible to check to see what is wrong. But nothing is wrong. Once Gaara sees this he backs off, back to his seat a few feet away. And he only watches, silently, making sure everything is okay.

"What are you doing?"

"Playing.", Gaara doesn't turn away from his nephew to answer Matsuri.

"It doesn't look like it's very fun.", she says watching the baby begin to fuss. "Are you having fun."

"No."

His nephew cries out, Gaara races to him. It's hard for him to admit, and in honesty he doesn't know what he is doing. Shikadai doesn't stop crying.

"I don't know what's wrong.", Gaara looks over at her. "He's eaten. His diaper is clean."

"You have to play with him in a hands on way. With toys, Gaara."

"But….", I don't have toys."

"It's okay. Anything can be a toy.", she tells him and picks up Shikadai. "At this age everything is new and entertaining. Babies only know happy and fear right now."

Gaara watches as his nephew quiets down and smiles and laughs. Matusri smiles back and talks nonsense to him. She sits him down and puts him on his belly. For a while he looks like a land turtle stuck on its shell. His head up and looking around, his hands reaching out to grab Matsuri's hands. He uses his arms to push up just a little bit. Gaara is mesmerized by the two, smiling and laughing.

And then his nephew begins to cry again. Gaara is ready to leap over, to check what is wrong. But Matsuri turns him over and he is just fine. She smiles and picks him up and hands him to Gaara.

"Babies need tummy time. But they don't like it and will cry when they have had enough. And like I said, at this age anything will entertain them pretty much.", Matsuri smiles. "At this age they like to play peek a boo. Try it."

"Peek a boo.", Gaara smiles dropping to the ground and then popping back up.

Gaara watches as Shikadai is shocked at first and looking around.

"A boo.", Gaara pops back up with raised eyebrows.

"Wahhhh."

-0-0-0-0-0-

Tummy time sucks. Crying babies hate it, and I can't stand a crying baby. It makes my heart hurt. But it has to be done.


	6. Boredom

Boredom

"I'm bored. When is Uncle Kankuro coming back?"

Everything bores him now. He is five years old and is bored all the time. It worried Gaara since the he received the letter from his Sister; about Shikadai spending the School Break in Suna with his Uncles. Kankuro was excited, he would be able to time it so he could spend time in between missions.

"I know.", Gaara tells him. "I'm sorry."

Gaara knew his job would be boring to a five year old, and worried his nephew would want to spend time with Kankuro- the Fun Uncle….

Tamera assures him that it isn't true-Shikadai loves his Uncles equally. But she admits that he is more familure with Kankuro, after all he had a lot more time to slack off. For Holidays and special events Gaara couldn't take off and visit Konoha. And one Uncle was better than no one.

"Mom didn't say I was going to spend my whole break following you around doing nothing, it's really annoying."

His Sister told him it was good for Gaara, and Shikadai, to spend time together; since it slows down a bit this time of year at Suna. And more importantly Tamera and Shikimaru were spending this break to enjoy an at home honeymoon.

"I know, I'm sorry.

"When is Kankuro coming back?"

"I'm not sure….what is it you will do?"

"Maybe go to a store or the theater or something else like that."

"We can go, I'm hungry."

When his nephew nods his head they both get up and walk out. It's close enough to lunch time anyways. For the most part of their walk it's quiet, so silent. When his nephew stops, Gaara stops only a few feet behind.

"Uncle Gaara, your job is so boring it sucks."

"I know.", Gaara says, he has been told that more in the last few days than he has in a lifetime. "Why don't you tell me something I don't know."

"Like what?"

"Your first day of school.", Gaara says, remembering he wasn't able to be there. "Kankuro says you took your teddy bear to school?"

"Yeah, I had to. I didn't know anyone else there."

"But Kankuro said you made two friends your first day."

"I did!", Shikadai smiles wide. "We were put together in a group project but we all friends now."

"Really?"

"Yeah! And even all the other kids aren't friends like us three are!"

"That's goo news."

Gaara smiles, hearing his nephew go on and on about his two best friends and his entire first day at school he had, every detail. His sibling had told him all this but the way his nephew tells it it's like a new story he's never heard before. He liked this version of the story better.

"Yeah. Uncle Gaara.", Shikidai smiled looking up at Gaara. "I'm glad you don't suck because you're boring, like Uncle Kankuro said."

-0-0-0-0-


	7. Flower

Flower

"Uncle Gaara.", Shikadai folded his arms looking up at his Uncle. "How do I tell a girl I like her?"

"Why do you need to know that?"

"Because I asked."

"That doesn't answer my question.", Gaara said as he put down the stack of papers in his hand.

"You didn't answer my question."

"I asked you first."

"No, you didn't.", Shikadai said and he sat down in the chair across from his Uncle's desk. "I asked first. You are just trying to avoid from answering my question."

The panic and shock hasn't worn off from his nephew asking him about relationships. Gaara picked up the papers off his desk and hide behind them. His nephew was right. But Gaara couldn't admit that. He couldn't admit that he was sweating this, how does he tell his nephew he has no information to offer. What is he supposed to say? This isn't the best subject for Gaara.

What was a ten year old asking about girls in the first place?!

But still, Gaara feels special.

Gaara thinks it's time to be honest.

"What do you want to know again?"

So much for being honest.

"How do I tell the girls I like them?"

"Shouldn't you be telling only one girl?"

"That's what I meant."

"Who do you like?"

"Unnnnnncle!"

"Answer my question."

The two stare at each other, Gaara's face is straight as ever while Shikadai's nose is scrunched. Somehow the power has shifted.

"Her name is Sarada.", Shikadai breaks first. "Sarada Uchiha."

"Oh?"

"She's a classmate."

"Why do you like her?"

"She's really smart, and really nice.", Shikadai smiles. "And plus she is cute, too."

Gaara's first thought is he is grateful the first thing his nephew said about the girl is that she is smart. Than that she is nice. The last name rings a bell, he remembers hearing about Sasuke and Sakura; Gaara smiles.

"I see."

"So, how do I tell her I like her?"

"I'm not sure.", Gaara is honest.

"Well, how did you tell Matsuri you loved her?"

"I didn't."

"What?!"

The memory makes Gaara smile. It was so long ago but Gaara remembers it like it was yesterday. It's a good memory, one of his favorites; just like the day he held Shikadai for the first time.

"Your Mom and Uncle Kankuro told me to bring her flowers and just blurt out how I felt."

"So you brought her flowers and told her?"

"No."

"But you just said!"

"I brought her flowers but couldn't find the words to tell her.", Gaara smiles remembering. "And I stood there, mumbling and repeating nonsense while she stood there."

"What happened next?"

"She told me she liked me."

"So you're telling me to bring her flowers?"

"Yes."

"Kankuro must have spent a fortune on flowers then."

-0-0-0-0-0-

For pinksakura271, no Sakura Gaara romance in this fic. But how about some second generation romance?

On a side note, I have a bad habit of writing Shikadai's name as 'Shikidai'. I don't know why I do that. So any typo I'm sorry.


	8. Encouragement

Encouragement

Everyone is there to give Shikadai support-during any event someone is there. Not just someone but everyone. There has never been a time where someone wasn't there; he's never been alone. From the start, when both his Parents were there when he came into the world. When Kankuro, Matsuri, and Gaara went to visit only weeks after he is born. His Mother and Father, his Grandparents, his Uncle Kankuro and Aunt Matsuri, his friends.

The complete opposite of Gaara.

So now that his nephew is 13 years old, trying out his skills in the Chuunin Exam, here sits Gaara in the audience cheering his nephew on.

Gaara finds himself sitting next to Naruto, cheering on his Son.

They talk and catch up on what they have missed, Naruto fills in the gaps of what he misses with Shikadai. He watches Naruto sit and cheer on his Son, the excitement on his face and the pride in his voice. His wife next to him, smiling and cheering as well. And when his Son wins seeing them both jump up with the joy of victory.

He looks over at his Sister and Brother-In-Law smiling and cheering on Shikadai. It's the same joy.

It's something that Gaara can't explain well, but Gaara finds out something about himself. He looks over at his own wife sitting next to him, a smile on her face cheering on everyone. He stares at her for a long time before saying her name.

"Matsuri."

"Yes, Gaara?"

They stare at each other before she finally laughs and asks what he is staring at her for.

"Nothing."

When the Chuunin Exams are over and it's the last night Gaara and Matsuri are staying in the Leaf Village. They are all celebrating when his Nephew comes up to him and hands him a cup of punch.

"Are you going to have a baby with Matsuri?", Shikadai asks bluntly, not even blinking. "I think you should just ask her."

Gaara is stunned, how can his Nephew say something like that so care free? At least he didn't say that he was bored. The truth is Gaara has been thinking about this for a while now. But somehow he can't bring himself to ask his wife. But how could his Nephew know this sort of thing?

He watches Shikadai talk to Hinata and point to over to him, she smiles and starts to walk over. Either way he drinks the cup of punch and by the time she is standing in front of him he smiles.

"Matsuri."

"What is it, Gaara?"

"I want to have a baby."

-0-0-0-0-0-

Facts may or may not be accurate. I don't know. It says that Inojin is Shikadai's best friend.

This was the hardest and longest chapter I've done so far. It was just hard to write.

I've noticed I have a habit of writing Matsuri's name as Mitsuri. So, like the whole Shikadai/Shikidai thing sorry for any mistyped name.


	9. Childhood

Childhood

"Is it true you use to be a bad guy?"

Gaara doesn't know what to say. He puts the papers in his hands down on his desk and looks at his Nephew. He keeps his face straight but on the inside he is trembling. Shikadai's face is the same; his eyes are narrow and lips are frowning.

"Yes."

His Nephew was too old for him to lie. And Gaara didn't need to lie.

"My friends told me.", Shikadai said and put his feet up. "But you aren't bad. I asked my Dad and he said to ask Mom, and that's what she said."

"No, not anymore.", Gaara tells him, nodding his head slowly. "I don't think so."

For the longest time its quiet. Shikadai doesn't leave, instead he falls asleep in the chair across from Gaara. Gaara doesn't mind his Nephew taking a nap. In honesty he doesn't mind anything his Nephew does. Shikadai and Matsuri are alike in that way. Anything can be brought up and it's okay-because he doesn't worry what the other thinks.

"What was your childhood like?"

The sudden question comes from no where, Gaara thought his Nephew was still asleep. Even though Gaara doesn't have anything to hide he still doesn't know how to answer that question. How does Gaara expliain his childhood to the teenager in front of him. He has never lied before, and he doesn't want to lie now.

"I spent it alone. But that meant I had time to watch others."

"What do you mean?"

"I watched Kankuro playing with his puppets, he always had so much fun when he thought no one was looking. And your Mom, I would watch her dancing in the rain with her fans; only she could have fun in the rain in Suna.", Gaara smiles when Shikadai smiles. "Now that I think about it she could make anything look fun."

"Tell me something else."

The rest of the day is spent that way, Gaara telling stories of his childhood. He leaves out all the harsh details and tries his best to think of any memory from his childhood-before he changed. Shikadai sits and listens, he doesn't seem bored and hangs on every word his Uncle says. They only know it's night when Kankuro comes into the office, asking what the two are talking about.

"Uncle Gaara was just telling me stories from when he was little.", Shikadai says and hops out of his chair. "Night Kankuro. Night Uncle Gaara."

"What were you guys really talking about?", Kankuro asks watching Shikadai walking out the door.

"Stories from when I was his age."

"What do you have to tell? You didn't do anything besides train and become Kazekage.", Kankuro laughs and looks over at Gaara, his face dual. "It's the truth. But hey, as long as it doesn't bore him. Everytime I see that kid now all I hear is boring, boring, boring. It's like that's the only word he knows. And to think, I use to be the cool Uncle."

"How the tables have turned."

-0-0-0-0-0-

Okay a little bit unrealistic for Gaara to say but hey, whatever, fanfiction.

Also, sorry for such a late update. Busy with things and a life and all that. I've had to move and finding a place has been a little stressful.


	10. Climb

Climb

"When you were my age you were already something great.", Shikadai says.

"You could say that.", Gaara agrees.

He can see his Nephew has something on his mind. He has since the moment he got there. At 15 years old Shikadai is like every other teenager around him. Temari says that he's become slightly reclusive lately, and he has been fighting and arguing with his friends. In the last two days, since Gaara got to Konoha, Shikadai had stayed in his room the entire time.

Until this morning. When he was up at the crack of dawn and snuck out of the house without making a sound. Gaara was up and stopped his Nephew, and after a standoff between the two he Shikadai finally spoke. He was going out training. Gaara held out his hand offering an apple. He warned his Nephew to eat or else he would be sick.

Shikadai took the apple and the two somehow ended up at the bottom of Hokage Rock. They stood there at the base, Shikadai taking the last bite of his apple while Gaara sat on a bench.

"Why did you become Kazekage?"

"I wanted to help people, to protect them."

They have had this conversation before, somewhat. Shikadai has asked this question and Gaara had given him the same answer before. From when he was a young child they have had this talk.

"How did you become Kazekage?"

"Through a lot of hard work and training."

"What is it like?"

"It's tough.", Gaara says honestly. "And boring."

"I want to become Hokage."

In the blink of an eye and with a gust of wind his Nephew is already half way up the rock. Gaara calmly follows him up on a cloud of sand. The look he sees on his Nephew's face is something he hasn't seen since he was his age. It's the look of determination, of fire in his soul; the same look Naruto had.

"I believe you can do it.", Gaara says.

"If I can't become Hokage, I will become Kazekage.", Shikadai smiles pointing at his Uncle. "I will become a great Leader like you one day."

-0-0-0-0-0-

And that's the end. Thank you all. I know it's short but hope it was good.


End file.
